The Misadventures of 4 Angels: Scavenger Hunts
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - Eighth story in the series. Angel #1 and #3 participate in a scavenger hunt created by one of their fellow angel sisters. Angel #3’s Obi-Wans and Angel #1’s Anakins are being neglected while the two angels are searching out clues.


**The Misadventures of Four Angels – The Dark Side of Scavenger Hunts**

**Summary:** The eighth story in the "Misadventures" series. Angel #1 and #3 participate in a scavenger hunt created by one of their fellow angel sisters and her indexing companion. Unfortunately, Angel #3's Obi-Wans and Angel #1's Anakins are being neglected while the two angels are searching out clues, and the Jedi and clones are not happy about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one.

* * *

Angel #2 barged into Angel #1's Coruscant apartment, worry etched across her face as she tried to assess what the latest crisis was. She had just received a message from Angel #1's Anakin clones that something was wrong with their Angel. Having sprinted to her friend's aid, Angel #2 was clutching a stitch in her side as her eyes darted around the room in search of her friend. Behind Angel #2, her Anakin and Obi-Wan clones were both sharing looks of concern as they watched on helplessly as their Angel sputtered and gasped for breath.

Angel #2 did not see her Angel sister, but in a far corner of the apartment, she found the distressed forms of her two Anakin clones, accompanied by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Angel #3's Sith Obi-Wan clone. "What's the matter, where is she?" Angel #2 asked between gasps of air.

Pointing a shaky finger towards a room next door, Angel #1's Sith clone answered back in an uncharacteristically meek voice. "She's in there with Angel #3. They've been in there for days!"

"Well, what is wrong, are they sick?" Angel #2 asked.

"No, they are answering questions to something called a scavenger hunt." Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone answered bitterly, a scowl lining his features as he glared at the door that led to his Angel.

"A scavenger hunt?" Angel #2 asked with surprise. "You called me here for a scavenger hunt? That is the big emergency?"

"Yes!" Angel #1's light side Anakin clone answered. "They are ignoring us! They have been in there all week, only coming out for a brief meal."

"And the Council is talking about sending Anakin and I to the Outer Rim, so I will be separated from my Angel for a while…" Obi-Wan added, shaking his head as a frown spread across his face.

Angel #2 could not help it; the look of helplessness on Obi-Wan and the clones' faces was so pathetic that she could not stop the laughter that escaped her. "Are you telling me that a Jedi Knight, a Jedi clone, and two Sith clones, called me over here because they can't spend quality time with their Angels? Why don't you all just go in there and sit with them. Those two are good at finding clues I'm sure they will be done in minutes."

"We told you, they've been in there for a week!" Angel #3's dark clone lamented.

Angel #2 shrugged. "Well, maybe it is a harder scavenger hunt than usual. You still could go sit with them. There should be no harm in…."

"No!" Angel #1's dark Anakin clone shouted in terror. Angel #2 noticed that the sithly clone's eyes were blue, rather then their usual amber color.

Putting her hands on her hips, Angel #2 raised an eyebrow skeptically at the sithly Anakin clone. "Why, what's wrong?"

Gesturing for Angel #2 to approach him, the dark Anakin clone gave his answer in the form of a whisper. "My Angel screamed at me."

Angel #2 burst into another round of laughter in response to this. Soon she was clutching another stitch in her side, not from physical exertion, but from the lack of oxygen she was getting from laughing too hard. Her amusement did not sit well with Obi-Wan or the clones, who were at a loss for what they should do.

Still fighting to subdue her laughter, Angel #2 did feel bad for the gloomy looks Obi-Wan and the clones were giving her. "Look." Angel #2 put a hand to her chest as she tried not to laugh again. "Look, I'll go in and see them, maybe I can help them find the answer and then you can have your Angels back."

"You would do that!" Angel #1's light side Anakin stated hopefully. His bright blue eyes shining in admiration for Angel #2 could not be argued with it and propelled the Angel to see if she could help her friends. However, the sight that beheld her in the other room was a bit of a shock…

* * *

"Argh! It has to be here!" Angel #1 shouted as she ran a hand through her hair in agitation. Around the room were crumpled pieces of paper with assorted notes scribbled on them. Half empty glasses of drinks, and an overflowing garbage can further showed what had been happening over the last few days. Angel #1 and Angel #3 sat in the midst of this mess on a large sofa while they scanned the information on their respective data pads.

"We've looked everywhere!" Angel #3 responded, rubbing her forehead to stave off a headache. "Remind me again how many questions we have left?"

"Two." Angel #1 growled irritably as the door to the room that she and her Angel sister had barricaded themselves opened. At the sound of the door opening, Angel #1 turned from her data pad and shouted, "Anakin, I swear if you come in here one more time, I will…."

"Wow!" Angel #2 interrupted her friend as she entered the room. "Now I know why the sithly clones are cowering in the corner. The dark side is no match to the anger of a frustrated Angel."

Angel #1 sighed, chucking her datapad across the room where it left a small dent in the wall. "You have no idea. So what brings you here?"

Angel #2 started laughing again. "Your clones are feeling neglected and they wanted me to help you guys out. So what is wrong?"

Sighing, Angel #3 began to explain. "Angel #1 and I entered a scavenger hunt that Angel #4 and her index partner are administrating. We thought it would be fun."

"We were wrong." Angel #1 added bitterly.

"That bad huh?" Angel #2 asked.

"You have no idea!" Angel #3 answered. "Wait! Wait!" A glazed look came across her features before she dove towards her datapad and ran a quick search for the thing she just thought of. "Yes! I just found another answer!"

Angel #1 peered over her friends shoulder and was happy that another question was solved, but was still frustrated that meant they had one left. "Yes, well the last one is impossible."

"What is the question, maybe I can help. I can't stand to see Anakin or Obi-Wan, in their Jedi or Sith versions upset." Angel #2 walked over to Angel #3 and peered over her shoulder to take a glance at her data pad.

"The question is…." Angel #3 started to read, not hearing the footsteps that were fast approaching their room.

"No!" Angel #4 shouted from the doorway. "You can't help them! They have to do it on their own. That's the rules."

"Well…ummmm…" Angel #2 looked a bit flustered; she did not want to break any rules. "Ok, sorry guys, I tried." She shrugged before backing away towards Angel #4.

"So, how goes it?" Angel #4 asked the frustrated pair of Angels?

"We have one sadistic question left." Angel #1 answered as she glared at the Angel that started this mess.

"A sadistic question?" Angel #4 asked in confusion.

"Yes, sadistic." Angel #3 agreed. "Angel #1 and I have decided that there is no answer to it and you have just made it up."

Angel #4 flashed an evil grin and was about to answer when an angry grumble from the Jedi Knight and three clones peering through the doorway was heard.

"Hold on! You started this?" Angel #1's dark Anakin clone accused Angel #4 from the doorway, having become braver with the presence of the other Angels. "I should…."

"Anakin! If you do not get out of here right now, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Angel #1 screamed at her clone.

Angel #4's eyes widened in shock as she watched the clone backpedal at an unnatural speed. She felt she had to say something to her Angel sisters. "Hey, guys…. I didn't mean for things to get this crazy. It is only a game; you can always try another one when we have it."

"No! We signed up for this one and we are going to finish it!" Angel #1 stood from her seat, walked across the room, and picked up the data pad she had just thrown across the room to renew her search. "If you all aren't going to help, then just go. Angel #3 and I have a lot of work to do."

"I'll go, but you should know that your clones miss you." Angel #2 stated softly.

Angel #3 sighed. "We know that, but we are certain we know this answer, we just have to find it. We can't give up yet."

"It's only one question…" Angel #4 tried to reason with her Angel sisters.

"Yes, one you created and one we will solve." Angel #1 punched the buttons on her datapad harder than she needed to as if that alone would give her the answer.

Shaking her head in dismay, Angel #2 grabbed Angel #4 by the arm, "Come on, we need to go talk to the clones."

As their two other Angel sisters departed, Angel #3 stared blankly at her own datapad before speaking to Angel #1. "You know, maybe they are right. Maybe we have just looked at this for too long and it is time to call it quits. We have done the best that we can."

Angel #1 shook her head. "I know, but I know that I know this. I just want to spend some more time looking. By the end of the day we will end our search even if we do not find the answer."

Flashing a grin at her datapad as she renewed her search, Angel #3 asked, "Do you think the clones can make it that long without us?"

* * *

"Angel #4 says if we want to see our Angels again we need to find a way to distract them from their scavenger hunt." Obi-Wan spoke to the other three clones.

"Do we think that is wise?" Angel #1's dark Anakin clone asked, his bottom lip trembling. "They might kill us."

The dark Obi-Wan clone scoffed at this. "They aren't Force users. I say we just go in there and take their data pads from them so they can't continue this pointless search."

Obi-Wan shook his head at his companion. "Do not underestimate the power of an irritated Angel, Force user or no. Do I have to remind you what happened when you attempted to steal Angel #3's laptop?"

Grumbling, the dark Obi-Wan clone answered. "She threatened to kick me out of her apartment and then she borrowed Angel #4's laptop and started writing an Anakin story."

"Exactly!" Obi-Wan replied. "We need to be careful in whatever we do or it could backfire on us."

"Well what do you suggest?" Angel #1's light side Anakin clone asked.

"I think we need to lure them out slowly. We know what our Angel's like best, I am sure we can tempt them away from their hunt."

"Maybe, but I don't want to go in there." Angel #1's dark Anakin clone replied as a shiver ran down his spine.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the dark clone before muttering. "Angel #1 is going to have to give him some therapy. I never thought you could break a dark side clone." However, he raised his voice as he answered the clone. "Do not worry, we will do this from afar for now. Now come on, we have things to do."

* * *

Thirty minutes after Obi-Wan and the clones started scheming, the door to the room that Angel #1 and Angel #3 were in opened. The intrusion almost prompted Angel #1 to shout at her Anakin clones, but the words stopped at the two identical bouquets of red Nubian roses that floated through the door. Both Angels put down their data pads and smiled at the sight.

"Well I'm done. I can't find the answer; I'll leave you to it if you want to continue." Angel #3 stated to Angel #1.

Angel #1 sighed, "No, I'm done too. I wanted to look until tonight, but I can't search for it anymore." She smiled as she took a small sniff of one of the blooms in her bouquet.

"The clones will be thrilled." Angel #3 responded.

"Yes, they will." Angel #1's fond smile turned to one of mischief as she turned towards her fellow Angel. "However, I am curious to know what lengths they would go to, for us to leave this room?"

As if in answer to Angel #1's question, two boxes of chocolates floated into the room and dropped into the Angels' laps.

"Oh yes, we have to see where this goes." Angel #3 answered with equal mischief sparkling in her eyes. She and Angel #1 each grabbed their data pads, sending a quick note out to submit their incomplete answers to the scavenger hunt, before opening their messenger systems up so they could silently comment on what their clones gave them next.

An hour later, the two Angels had a bottle of wine, a set of sapphire jewelry from their light side companions and ruby jewelry from the dark side clones, and the thing every Angel needs, a set of fluffy white towels. "You know, this is mean, after all I think you scarred your Anakin clones for life." Angel #3 messaged her friend."

"We'll make it up to them. Besides, they should not have distracted us earlier. We could have finished our search two days ago if that had not happened." Angel #1 messaged back.

Another hour later, both Angels saw something peculiar floating into the room; it was two envelopes and a set of keys each. Both Angels grabbed their envelopes and tore into them and nearly burst into laughter. Inside was a picture of their respective Jedi and Sith clones sitting inside a yellow speeder identical to the one they had seen at their trip to the City of Angels. Apparently in their desperation to coax their Angels out, Obi-Wan and the clones had each bought their Angels a yellow speeder of their own.

* * *

"It's not working!" Angel #1's dark clone growled, his eyes turning to the deep yellow color they usually were. Having not been yelled at for the gifts him and his companions have sent their Angels had emboldened him and allowed him to lose his trepidation at facing his Angel. However, not seeing a response for their work was angering him.

Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone's irritation equaled that of Angel #1's dark clone and he had enough with sending in the frivolous gifts. "I know how to get our Angels back and I'm going in there." He gestured towards the open door before vehemently adding, "To get mine!" The dark clone turned on his heel and stalked off to retrieve his Angel.

"I'm coming with you." Obi-Wan stated, running after the dark clone.

"Me too!" Both Angel #1's clones answered.

Jedi and clone alike entered the room in silence, each discussing their plans through the Force so that their respective Angels could not hear them. It was difficult for both Angels to keep their eyes on their datapads, but somehow they managed to do it. "What do you think they are up to?" Angel #3 messaged her friend.

"I don't know. Do you think it would be wrong to take them to see that movie we talked about?" Angel #1 messaged back.

Angel #3 did not get a chance to answer as four Jedi cloaks falling to the ground, caught her eye. This was followed by four Jedi tunics being discarded to the floor. "Forget the movie." Angel #3 voiced out load as she stood from her chair and walked towards Obi-Wan and her dark clone as they were in mid-motion of pulling off another piece of clothing.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. I need to get these two home, so they can finish their little show." Angel #3 winked at Angel #1 before scooping up the pile of clothing they had discarded. "Have a good evening!" She shouted as she ushered her two Obi-Wans out of Angel #1's apartment. The scavenger hunt that had separated two angels from their Jedi and clones might have been incomplete. However, that night, Angel, Jedi, and clone alike, felt each had won the ultimate prize for their efforts.


End file.
